royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat Who Cried Wolf
The Cat Who Cried Wolf is one of the middle webisodes in the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary Like a normal break time for Cerise Hood, she and her animal companion Carmine race through the forest. Cerise beats Carmine in the race, tells her to return to the pack and she herself, retreats back to school. However, Kitty Cheshire unexpectedly follows her. As Cerise walks through the forest route, Kitty threatens that she will tell everyone about Cerise's secret. Raven Queen then walks up to Cerise and Cerise angrily growls at her. Raven exclaims in surprise and she finds out about Cerise's secret. She vows to never tell anyone. Later at Ever After High, Coach Gingerbreadman annouces relays are starting that day and Kitty and her pet caterpillar Carrolloo have set a trap for Cerise on the tracks. Carrolloo opens up the trap and Cerise suddenly gets totally distracted from her race by the deer. The deer runs back into its cage and Cerise snaps out of her wolf daze. Kitty then cockily questions Cerise, so Raven lies to everyone saying that the speed spell she put on Cerise's sneakers worked and Raven demonstrates it on Kitty, who crazily runs around. Transcript Cerise Hood: Sorry, Carmine. I'd love to race again but, I've gotta get back to school. My ears. Go find our pack! *sighs in relief* Kitty Cheshire: Hee-hee-hee-hee! You beat that wolf in a race! How do you do it? I'm all ears. Cerise Hood: Kitty, you can't tell anyone about that. Kitty Cheshire: Hee-hee-hee-hee hee... Cerise Hood: *sighs* Raven Queen: Cerise? Cerise Hood: *growls in anger* Raven Queen: *gasps* Cerise Hood: Raven? Lemme guess, you... Raven Queen: Yeah. You wanna talk about it? Cerise Hood: I just... I guess it would be a relief to finally tell someone. My family is...hiding a secret. Raven Queen: Your mom, Red Riding Hood, married the Big Bad Wolf? Don't worry, I won't say a word! Cerise Hood: It's not you I'm worried about. Coach Gingerbreadman: We're runnin' laps today! Which you'll find very important when some crazy old bakers try to eat you. Okay, now ready! Set! *whistle blows* Raven Queen: Kitty! Cerise Hood: *gasps* *growls* Raven Queen: Oh, no. Kitty Cheshire: So, Cerise! Anything you want to, um, tell us? Raven Queen: I can't believe the speed spell I cast on your sneakers actually worked! Kitty Cheshire: What? Raven Queen: I'll show you. Kitty Cheshire: No! Hey! *meows* Cerise Hood: Raven, thanks. Raven Queen: Don't worry, Kitty! It'll wear off! Eventually.... Gallery Relay - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png Racing - TCWCW.png Cerise's wolf eye - TCWCW.png Kitty Cheshire - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.jpg Kitty winks.png The Cat who cried a wolf - 32 piggy behind.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 33 Raven oh no.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 17 raven scared.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 35 audience.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 46 eventually.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 44 thanks raven.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 38 busted.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 34 overtaking daring.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 31 wolf cerise.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 27 audience.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 24 gymnastics.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 22 family locket.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 19 cerise sorry.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 16 not a good time.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 15 cerise hopeöess.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 10 Cerise scared.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 6 lick carmine.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 45 Kittyrun.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 43 kitty cursed.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 41 Raven kitty.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 40 Kitty thinks.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 39 cerise facing kitty.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 28 kitty appears.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 12 how do you do it.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 11 cerise kitty.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 9 kitty.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 8kitty looks.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 8 kitty saw cerise.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 3 winning carmine.jpg The Cat who cried a wolf - 4 running cerise.jpg Cerise And Carmine Running - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png Cerise Hood.png Cerise and Carmine - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png Kitty the spy.png Carolloo on Kitty's lap - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png I won't say a thing.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages